


An Excellent Choice!

by shadowycat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 11:14:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9321023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowycat/pseuds/shadowycat
Summary: Minerva gives Severus a Christmas gift sure to keep them both warm throughout the holidays...  "Which position would you like to try first?" "Oh, yes, an excellent choice!"





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dreamy_dragon73](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=dreamy_dragon73).



> This was my contribution to the 2016 Hoggywartyxmas Fest on LJ. It's pencil on paper.


End file.
